


A Life of Lies

by hudsteith



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: They knew they've being cheated on, but never expected to find outwith who.





	A Life of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic born after a whatsapp gc convo about how Veronica and Dominique would feel about Dealor.

Veronica was looking for John for almost five minutes. She was talking with John during another of Freddie’s parties when Roger called him to show him something. She waited patiently for her husband, but she’s tired of being alone, waiting like a fool in the middle of Freddie’s living room. The woman didn’t know what would be so secret that the two men couldn’t say in front of her.

She already visited Freddie’s mansion many times before, but Veronica always got lost. Too many rooms, too many doors. She’s getting tired of looking for John when she hears a laugh. Roger’s laugh, she could recognize it anywhere, so she walked to the half-opened door, holding the door hold. She needed an excuse to look for him; John wouldn’t like to be pushed to do anything. Veronica would say she’s tired and wanted to go home.

Yeah, that would be good. They could lie down earlier, and maybe have sex. She missed John’s touch.

“Why did we agree to do this infamous photoshoot, Roger?” asked John, and by his tone Veronica guessed it’s the Sheer Heart Attack photoshoot. She remembered John hated it because the oil he needed to pass all over his body.

“Because we were broke and we did anything to be famous.” Roger laughed.

Veronica was almost to roll the hold when she heard Roger continue, without laughing “And you said that when you get famous you’d live the way you want. And that means leaving Veronica.”

The woman’s heart stopped. Leaving her? What Roger meant with that? Was John thinking of divorce? She felt her hands shaking. He couldn’t do that, not after all they passed together. They escaped to marry, and all of that was for nothing?

She heard John groaning, tired, and she knew John was rolling his eyes. “Not this talk again.”

“Yes, this talk again.” Veronica never heard Roger having a more serious tone. His normally high pitched voice was now raw and low. “You can’t do that with her. She needs to know the truth. That you love someone else!”

Veronica never thought that Roger could be the rational one in a conversation with John. The blond was always so emotional and had a hot-head, sometimes a bit immature, and Veronica never liked him fully; she thought he could be a bad influence for her husband. She expressed her concerns about the drummer once to John, but he said she was being too jugdy, and that Roger was a nice bloke, besides everything.

And, after all the prejudices she had on the blond, there he was, being mature and telling John what he needed to be. That John had to man up and say to her that he had someone else on his heart.

She really didn’t know what to do with the information that John loves someone that isn’t her. Her pride was now hurt and crushed. She’s sleeping in the same bed with a man that minds belongs to another person.

Veronica gave three children to John, but that wasn’t enough to him.

“And you really think that discussing this at Freddie’s party is the best idea.” John said, with irony.

“It is, because you’re avoiding me!” Roger accused him.

“What you think I should say to her? ‘Sorry for wasting ten years of your life, but I never loved you’?” now John sounded angry.

“Better than wasting twenty years of her life!” the drummer got inflamed too.

Veronica now muffled her mouth so the two person inside the room wouldn't hear her crying.

A sound of chairs getting pulled out, and someone (probably John) breathed out with exhaustion. “Why do I need to say that to her? She’s happy with me, and I’m happy...this way.” the Queen bassist said. “Don’t roll your eyes, you know I can’t do this.”

“Would it be easier if Queen wasn’t famous, right?” Roger’s voice was sad, almost hurt.

Something’s wrong. Besides everything, Roger sounding sad made Veronica stop crying.

She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to confront her husband. John couldn’t leaver her, even though he wouldn’t love her.

“I hate you, but I’ll wait.” Roger said, and Veronica fully opened the door.

John and Roger were sitting in front of each other, too close for a normal conversation, both with eyes closed, Roger’s leaning to John’s face, and Veronica watched the men’s lips met. Both had smiles on their faces, and John copped the drummer’s face, sucking his lip with a desire that Veronica thought she never felt John doing with her. She saw their tongues touching in a lascivous manner, like they wanted to found themselves.

Roger put his hands on John’s waist, to push him closer, and when he couldn’t take anymore he dropped his chair to sit on John’s lap, moving his lips to John’s neck. The brunnete’s moan was needy, a true sign of how much he wanted the body above him.

Veronica walked back and rested on the wall next to the door, just hearing the men kissing, a couple of gasps escaping their mouths. “The door.” she heard John saying, and she heard one of them walking to the door and closing it, not noticing her.

She couldn’t believe that the people downstairs were having a party when her life was falling apart. John did not only love someone else, he loves his bandmate and close friend Roger Taylor.

All the years, since John joined Queen she imagined how many times he cheated on her. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that dating a musician means he wasn’t only hers. Gigs, parties, tours and other occasions he could meet a pretty lady and have a one-night stand. Not a big deal, because, in the end of the day, John was hers. He made a fucking song to her.

But now, hearing Roger moaning her husband’s name, she wasn't so sure if the song was really about her, or if John just said so. He said he never loved her; the song couldn’t be about her.

And, looking back, she could see the leaks: John hung out with Roger almost every day, with or without Freddie and Brian; John loved to share glances with Roger during the concerts, with a teen smile; their first child’s name was the drummer’s idea; and once Roger flirted with John when he was drunk.

Maybe he’d have cheated on her with some girl, but his real affair was Roger. _A man_.

Maybe Freddie and Brian knew about this since day one. No, they definitely knew. Maybe their roadies and everyone around them knew he cheated on her all along. People that everyday looked to her with a smile (Roger having one of the biggest), but never told her she was being betrayed. She never felt so small. Hot tears rolled over her face, just a remind she wasn’t enough for John.

When she cleaned her face she remembered what John said. He wouldn’t leave her. Maybe because of the band, because of their children, maybe both. But the fact is that, as always, John’d lie down with her in the end. Who’d sleep with him everyday is her, and who’d give him babies is her. Veronica could not have John’s heart, but she gave him a family.

Fuck if John was coming and yelling Roger’s name right now, probably saying he loved him after. Veronica was John’s official partner, and for her that's what matters. He wouldn’t leave her, maybe never.  
She put a smile on her face and went down the stairs.

•••

Dominique always misses Roger when he goes into tour, leaving her alone with Felix for months. She loved her son with her life, but she liked when she could go to the concerts with Roger, enjoying the parties and visiting new places. Now Roger just called her to tell how was it and to know how his kid was.

One day she got tired of missing him and decided to surprise the Queen drummer. She called her mom to take care of Felix and looked to the next Queen concert. Montreux.

The flight was calm and she slept during it. Dominique had all planned: she’d watch the concert and after that she’d wait for Roger on his room. She knew Roger’s codiname that he used to book a room (Queen did that to pass unnoticed and not make a fuss), so she’d know which room was his.

As always, the concert was flawless. She loved the songs, specially Somebody to Love (this song always had a soft spot on her heart), and she loved their outfits too. Dominique could see girls and boys crying out for the Queen members, wishing they could have a chance with them. She couldn’t blame them: Freddie’s so lively and has such a free spirit, Brian’s gracious with his curly hair, John’s extremely hot with that monochromatic blue outfit, and Roger...Roger was breathtaking.

Dominique always knew the trouble it was to date someone like Roger, because a blond with wild blue eyes didn’t pass bland anywhere. Adding the fact that he’s a famous rock n roll drummer to the square. She always knew she wasn’t the only one, even if Roger always made her feel like she’s loved. Touring was always the craziest time for Roger, now that he and his three friends were free to do whatever they wanted far away from their partners. But the man is crazy for their child. Her family was happy and that’s good enough for her.

The after party would be in the hotel, so it’d be soon Dominique would see her lover. She went straight to the hotel after the concert and went to the drummer’s room. She took a shower and put a nice lingerie, ready for the fun stuff. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the sex. Bloody hell, after weeks apart she really need a good lay with Roger.

Hours passed and Dominique is starting to get tired of being in a sexy position, so she just lied down. Normally Roger went straight to his room to change his clothes; he’s always worried about his looks, so wearing sweaty clothes in a after party wasn’t Roger’s thing. Something was wrong. Maybe she was at the wrong room...but then the woman remembered she saw Roger’s fake name in the register book. She’s at the right room.

But Roger’s package wasn’t there.

Finally the jet lag was hitting her, her eyes got tired and Dominique slept without noticing.

She woke up in the middle of the night, a little bit recovered. No one was cuddling her, and she worried. _What happened with Roger?_

Dominique thought that Brian, Freddie and John would know. Right now she’s having doubts if her eyes saw right last night, but if this is Roger’s room, the two rooms in front and the one next to his were the other Queen members’ rooms.

Decently dressed, the brunette woman went out of the room and walked to the room in front of Roger’s. She opened the door and saw Freddie sleeping with a man and a woman in his bed – she didn't say anything; Dominique loved Freddie, even with his...lifestyle. She walked to the room next to it, and she saw Brian with two women in the bed, and Dominique giggled; everyone thought Roger’s the thirst one of the band, but they didn’t have idea how naughty the guitarist was.

So she’s right. They were hosted in that hotel, in that floor. So John’s room was the one next to Roger’s. Now she had sure they’re there, she could ask where the hell Roger was. And John would be the nicest one to wake up in the middle of the night to help her.

Then, when Dominique opened John’s room door, she expected to not see John with some random girl in the bed, because she didn’t want a awkward moment between them. She never had a nice relationship with him as she had with Freddie or Brian; not that they had a bad one, but John’s reserved and never started a conversation with her, and, as Roger, she was chatty.

But she did not expect to see John in a bed with her boyfriend. They were sleeping and badly covered, showing they were naked under the blanket. John’s cuddling Roger, their fingers tangled.

Dominique was frozen – Roger was sleeping, since God knows when, with his bandmate and longest friend. Someone Dominique knew for years. Someone who held Felix so many times.

Roger started to groan during sleep, and moved, John moving thereafter. Dominique step back, trying to find the opened door again, and John, without open his eyes, muttered “Go back to sleep, love.”

 _Love_. John called Roger “love”, as a pet name they are used to call each other.

And this reminded her of when Roger was in the phone with the bassist, and she thought she heard Roger lowly saying “I love you” in the end of the call. At the time she laughed very hard about it – but she didn’t misheard it.

There was another moments they gave too much away, but, because she couldn’t imagine Roger cheating on her with a man, she let them slide: Roger’s eyes glitching when he saw John ( _every fucking time_ ); they always spend a moment alone at Roger’s home office at the blond’s anniversary; John and Roger always traveled as a pair (when Queen already could aford to fly separately); and when Felix was born Roger got too jealous to let anyone hold his son, but he easily let John do it.

She accepted being cheated since the day she started to date Roger, but that’s low – she’s being cheated by Roger with another male. It’s... _horrible_ , to say the least. Knowing Roger had a groupie on his arms for one unmeaningful moment was nothing to Dominique, but John’s naked body next to Roger’s was way worse. Did that mean she wasn’t good enough to Roger that he needed to look a man to satisfy him? What the hell Roger was: a curious straight, gay, both? She’s confused.

Dominique didn’t even notice when she started to cry silently.

The french woman felt like she was being cut inside out, taking all his happiness and honor. In the last years, being Roger’s girlfriend was her summary, and now she had no idea what she was. Maybe she was nothing, after all. Just a convenient relationship so Roger could hide his true relationship – looking back she was sure Roger never loved her even a bit as he loved John. And John loved him as well.

Without waiting any longer, she walked out the room and went to Roger’s room. The enigma was solved: Roger wasn’t in his room because he’s too busy on John’s. Now she had nothing to do there, so she picked her package, paid for the stand with cash and went to the airport. With luck she could come back home before Roger called their home.

During the flight, she realized something: Roger and John couldn’t be openly together. So Roger would still be hers. She accepted to be dumbed for another girl, but for a man? Never. No matter how many times John fucked Roger, Dominique would swallow the drama and stay with the drummer. John wouldn’t take this away from her.

•••

No matter how much Veronica and Dominique deceived themselves thinking they were the winners, for having John’s and Roger’s kids, as if procreation was the most important thing for a relationship, or for appearing in the magazine as their wife/girlfriend, as they were their owner. There’s some sad pride (and a sad prejudice) deep down.

But, in the end of the night, even miles apart, sleeping in different beds, resting next to another person’s bodies they were together. Because they didn’t care with official statements or public relationships.

“For me what matters is what's here.” Roger said, years ago, after the first time they said they loved each other. His hands on John’s chest, indicating the bassist’s heart.

“Our love.” completed John, the drummer nodding, smiling fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
